A Misunderstanding
by Narnar
Summary: Sasuke has long harbored an affection for Naruto, and when he overhears Naruto mumble his name in sleep, he starts getting wrong ideas... Contains rape. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. : (

WARNINGS: Rape. Graphic. Don't read unless you're open-minded and not squeamish. Preferably you are also equipped with a sick mind.

_(begin story)_

**A Misunderstanding**

**Part 1**

The sky shines with the brilliancy typical of a May day, and the Uchiha wanders under the sun, smiling despite himself. Nobody is around anyway, he thinks—it doesn't matter if he lets his rare side show.

It is an idle day, a lazy Saturday afternoon. All missions had been cancelled on account of the weather being too nice. In any case, no bad guys were out to cause havoc; even bad guys were too busy enjoying themselves today. Sasuke had decided to go out to the training grounds, but didn't want to do any training. His mind has only one thing on it: a certain yellow-haired lad with the most cheeky attitude. Certainly, Naruto could be _horridly_ annoying at times. Even so, Sasuke finds himself more and more often bringing up the grinning face in mind, the happy expression that seemed to prevail under any circumstance. On this particular day, strolling through the woods, he almost faints in shock when he stumbles upon the aforementioned blond, sleeping nonchalantly beneath the shade of a large tree. Sasuke swallows back a shriek, and realizes he should've expected this. Of _course_ Naruto wouldn't stay in his house on a day like this! Sasuke shakes his poor head, and starts to walk past the object of his thoughts, but can't bring himself to stop staring. The precious blond, usually so arrogant, swaggering all over the place and reeking of recklessness, lies sprawled out on the grass at the moment, submissive and openly defenseless. Even though the way Naruto is resting –limbs splaying carelessly, lacking any sense of dignity–suggests his foolish boldness, this is probably the closest Sasuke will ever have of seeing the kitsune meek.

Sasuke ventures closer, and soundlessly drops to sit near the resting figure. The other's mouth is open slightly, a sliver of drool apparent. Sasuke guesses he is dreaming about ramen; what a fool.

(in Naruto's actual dream)

_"Oh Sasuke, let's get married!" Naruto moans, happily leaning into the other's arms. Sasuke is nodding when Sakura suddenly appears, sobbing hysterically._

_"NoooO!_ _Naruto, I actually only loved you! Please please come back, I don't even like Sasuke, I was only bluffing!" She clings onto him, tugs him away from Sasuke's embrace._

_"HA! Ha, Sakura, you fell for it!" Naruto lights up, and hugs her, "I've been waiting for that confession for years--!" Sasuke grins likewise, happy at the prospect of never being bugged by her again. Naruto congratulates himself on his awesome plan, and he and Sasuke high-five each other. Sakura is about to punch—_

"Oh Sasuke.." Naruto mumbles, and Sasuke stiffens at the sound of his name, escaping so deliciously from those entrancingly soft lips. What is this person dreaming about? He wishes he could use his sharingan better, so he could delve into the dream and see for himself. He feels his body temperature rise, and he lets his body down to lie flat on the cool grass next to Naruto. Naruto's mouth twitches into a smile, and Sasuke watches with interest. He lets his mind wander, and comes to the conclusion that Naruto must be dreaming some steamy dream with him in it! He blushes self-consciously, at once both happy and embarrassed. He reaches out his hand, brushing away a few locks of golden hair from the childish face. Seeing no response, he gets up and leans over the other, feeling a rush of excitement at this rare close proximity. Since the time he had felt Naruto's lips in that kiss, even though it was by accident, he couldn't help thinking of it. At first, he had tried convincing himself that he was misjudging his feelings; that Naruto didn't mean more to him than the idiot who always got the lowest in class. He couldn't deny it anymore. The last shred of uncertainty had disappeared when he had heard his name uttered so blissfully on those sleeping lips. He dares himself to trace the whiskers on the other's face, and at this, Naruto scrunches up his nose in annoyance. Sasuke is enthralled. Going a step further, he straddles the other, one knee on either side of Naruto's torso. He drapes himself closer and closer, willing to combine his heartbeat with the sleeping boy. This is a lost cause, for he hears his heartbeat quickening even as the other boy's thuds slowly and patiently, entirely at rest. They stay like this for a while, Sasuke delighting in his secret, stolen joy. He knows this moment must end fruitlessly… or must it? His quick mind grinds itself, and he thinks: He likes Naruto, and it is obvious Naruto likes him from the sound of his dream. This is the perfect opportunity to bring them together, the perfect day even. There might never be such a day again. With a courage fueled by lust, he lays the whole of his weight upon the sleeping one, waiting for the inevitable awakening. Instead, Naruto only groans uncomfortably, shifting slightly, remaining fully asleep. Sasuke is frustrated; what kind of ninja is so oblivious to their environment when sleeping? If Sasuke had been an enemy, what then? Naruto would've been slain without so much as a hitch in his breathing rate. Sasuke leans forward, thieving a kiss. When again he is met with no response, he leans close again, pressing harder and harder. Although Naruto's breathing rate increases, he otherwise remains asleep. Now intrigued, wondering how far he could go before Naruto finally notices anything, he slinks his hand naughtily between their stomachs, feeling for the elastic of Naruto's pants. Finding his target, he pushes his hand underneath and is greeted by the warmth of the kitsune's skin. His pulse racing, he circles his hand gently against a forbidden area, eyes never leaving the sleeping face. A slight distress clouds the face, but still no signs of awakening. Sasuke trails his hands around and around, feeling satisfaction at the swelling beneath his fingers. A small groan escapes Naruto, and Sasuke feels his own pants tightening, a need for something sweeping through him. He feels lightheaded as he probes a finger inside Naruto, knowing that this is wrong, yet so gratifying. Naruto shifts some more, his breathing coming raggedly. Sasuke pushes his finger deeper, panting with lust, imagining it to be his penis. Finding a rhythm, he slides it in and out, pleased with the effect it is having with Naruto. The unconscious boy's face is flushing with a pinkness very becoming to his features. Sasuke is fully hard now, and he slowly slides off Naruto's pants, wanting in, in to the most private part of his love. Naruto stirs, hands twitching, almost awake. _Not yet_, pleads Sasuke, _not yet._ The urgency of his longing overrides his usual good sense, and he sets his dripping member to rest at the entrance. He starts pushing in, slowly at first, and then with more fervor. Naruto blinks open his eyes, disoriented and confused as to what had awakened him. Seeing Sasuke's face, he is about to let fly a random insult when he suddenly realizes the unfamiliar sensation between his legs. His jaw drops open in stupor, and his sleepy brain is yet to make a connection. Finally, he realizes, but still is unable to believe, what is taking place.

"Sasuke, what the hell?" He sits up, but Sasuke holds him tightly, still trying to get all the way in. Naruto winces, his head quickly clearing of sleep.

"Hn. You're awake." Sasuke grunts heavily, not nearly as commanding as usual. Naruto struggles to push him away, but Sasuke relents, gripping tighter. With a burst of strength, Naruto punches the offender a few feet away and gets up shakily, half wondering if he is still sleeping. Reddening at his own erection and still unable to get heads or tails of the situation, he tugs his pants back on quickly, and readies his stance. Sasuke stands up and does likewise with his own pants, panting wildly.

"Explain yourself, or I'll have to beat you to oblivion." Threatens Naruto, trying to ignore the throbbing in his groin.

"Get over yourself. This is the best arrangement for both of us. It releases stress and we are both attracted to each other." Sasuke growls, unhappy with his choice of words but still unable to show weakness in front of the other. Naruto's eyes widen, but quickly narrow into slits.

"Speak for yourself. I like Sakura, and I have better ways of stress relief."

"How do you feel right now, then?" Sasuke says coolly, stepping closer. Naruto reddens further, stammering.

"Th-that's not fair, Sasuke! I..." Naruto shrinks back, uncertain of how to retort. Unconsciously, his hands flickers beneath his navel, and his eyes lower with vague shame. This moment of lowered defense is all Sasuke needs to rush forward and envelope the smaller one, groping for his sensitivity. There is a pause as Naruto lets out an uncontrollable moan, but he quickly gathers himself and pushes at the other, himself jumping a distance away. Sasuke looks at him slowly, with meaningful determination.

"Stop lying to yourself, Naruto." Sasuke whispers, the words almost lost in the slight breeze. This is quite possibly the most philosophical thing he's ever said, but Naruto is too angry to notice. Sasuke takes a step forward, expecting the other to cutely skirt off again, but now Naruto is entirely awake. Still unsure of what, exactly, is going on, but quite awake. Naruto pats his leg and curses as he realizes he's left all his weapons at home. Sasuke smiles knowingly, aware of the other's weaponless situation. He holds out his own kunai teasingly.

"Kage bunshin no—" Before he has a chance to finish, Naruto is knocked to the ground, Sasuke puffing on top of him.

"No more games. Let's get serious." Sasuke exhales into his ear, grinding his groin through the clothing. Naruto kicks and rolls out from beneath, but before even taking two steps, rough hands enclose the back of his pants, fumbling for the waistband. He feels his pants unceremoniously deserting him, exposing his poor bottoms. He pulls up on it with his own hands, and twists around to kick Sasuke in the head.

"You idiot, what are you getting at?" Naruto hisses, fixing his clothing. He leaps up onto a tree and stands sideways, glaring at the Uchiha below, waiting expectantly for a reasonable answer.

"I heard you sleeptalking." Sasuke proffers, "Just now. You called out for me." Naruto bristles; how long had Sasuke watched him sleep? And just what had he dreamt about? He honestly couldn't recall.

"Damn it—" Naruto is again cut off as Sasuke suddenly appears behind him, and encircles his waist. Naruto bites his arm and punches him away; hard. Sasuke lights upon another branch, wiping blood from the corners of his mouth.

"Don't be such a girl, Naruto." Sasuke growls, "Only silly girls play hard-to-get."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Get yourself together!" Naruto jumps forward and lands a kick square in Sasuke's chest, having caught him off-guard. Sasuke lands painfully on the forest floor.

"If it's a fight you want, fine." Sasuke stands up crossly, the tightness of his pants bothering him. Naruto grins, his familiar self-assured disposition settling in.

"I guess I'll have to beat you to your senses." Naruto is still baffled at what's going on, but the prospect of a good fight cheers his mood.

"Kage bun—" he begins again, but suddenly finds himself facedown in the mud, having received a swift kick in the back.

"Too slow." Sasuke says, and uses this chance to kiss the top of the blond mass of hair before leaping back a few feet. Oblivious to this action, Naruto collects himself warily and looks around for his opponent. Sasuke disappears, and Naruto tries again to do his jutsu. Again, he is knocked flat on the ground. Although his mind is fully awake, his body is still addled with the heaviness of sleep. He is about to get up, when a weight presses him down. A hand intrudes between his legs, stroking him _there. _Snarling, he stabs his elbow backwards into the other. Sasuke leaps off, only mildly out of breath.

"You want it, Naruto." Sasuke walks circles around the smaller boy as he gets up, "Don't deny yourself." Naruto shakes his mess of blondness, and leaps forward again.

They engage in combat, but Sasuke clearly has the upper hand when he pulls out his kunai. Naruto grimaces as a deep slash bites into his upper arm. The shirt flaps lewdly, exposing flesh. Sasuke grins at this discovery. Soon Naruto is covered in gashes, some deep and bloody, but most minor ones that came from light slashes just meant to slice through the clothing. He groans in frustration, wanting some weapon of his own to hurt Sasuke with. Sasuke, at this point, has only some bruises and scuff marks to show.

"I don't think you'll be beating any sense into anyone." Sasuke taunts, waving his now red-tinged kunai. Naruto gives his cocky grin, even now. Sasuke relishes it, though he wouldn't ever tell him, of course.

"Don't be so sure, bastard!" Naruto straightens, "I'm feeling just fine."

They leap together again, but although Naruto puts up a fight, today is clearly not a good day for him. Sasuke is fueled by lust and need; plus he has a sharp weapon. In a particularly potent kick, both hear the snap of the bone as Naruto's ribs broke. Naruto gets up and leans against a tree shakily, his body tired. Sasuke immediately appears before him, pushing him forcibly against the trunk.

"I want to show you your own feelings." Sasuke moans, rubbing himself against the weakened other. Naruto flails out, angry at himself for losing the fight. Now, he grows madder at the betrayal of his body, feeling his growing erection as Sasuke persistently gyrates against him. Naruto punches his face savagely, but Sasuke only leans closer, the red mark on his cheek unaffecting him. He hastily slides down the other boy's pants again, and frees his own erection from its confines as well. Naruto gasps in pain with his punctured lung, trying to escape the steely arms. Their pants puddle around their feet, and Naruto trips, falling flat onto his back. Sasuke topples on top of him, smiling wickedly.

"You know what happens now." Sasuke murmurs, pushing those thighs apart. Naruto shakes his head; no! There must still be hope. Firmly pinning the other's shoulders down, Sasuke bends his head to lick the tip of the penis. Naruto squirms uselessly, his breathing irregular and pained. Sasuke leans up and aggressively kisses Naruto, willing him to taste his own seeds, to show him his own desire. Naruto bites down keenly, wanting to pain the other.

"How predictable." Sasuke smirks, the flavor of blood sweeping his mouth. He clutches the smaller one towards him and assumes his previous position, beginning to push himself in, faster and more familiar than before. Naruto draws in a sharp breath, not expecting the pleasure. Even so, the humiliation of being dominated didn't bode well with him, and he turns his head, lunging a bite into the arm holding him. Sasuke recoils, mostly from the unexpectedness rather than the actual pain. His momentary surprise is all Naruto needs, and he springs free, slipping away from Sasuke. He can't safely retrieve his pants, which are still tangled with Sasuke's pants. His nude bottom troubles him, but he decides to flee and risk flashing someone rather than being sexed up. Anyway, he stands a good chance of not mooning anyone if he takes a secluded path back home. At home, he will think about this matter further and recuperate.

Sasuke yells indignantly, twisting his head from side to side, hoping to catch a flash of yellow hair. No such luck; Naruto had gone. Sasuke angrily pulls up his pants, horny and frustrated. He has no clue why Naruto is being so difficult. He thinks he already knows sleeping Naruto desires him; all he has to do is make the waking Naruto see this. He smiles; there is still a chance to finish the deed today. Of course Naruto would not charge through the main streets of Konoha—despite the seemingly unabashed nature of that kitsune, even Naruto had some dignity. All he has to do is look through the abandoned areas. Sasuke grips the bright orange pants in one hand, setting off in hot pursuit.

_(end story)_

So I hope that excited _some _sick mind out there besides mine! Heh, the next chapter will just be rape rape sex and rape! Surely real rape is sad and surely very bad, but this is only my strange fantasy. I like the idea of two dominating spirits clashing. Reviews are welcome, please!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. : (

WARNINGS: Rape. Graphic. Don't read unless you're open-minded and not squeamish. Preferably you are also equipped with a sick mind.

_(begin story)_

**A Misunderstanding**

**Part 2**

_Left? Right?_

Naruto is making split-second calculations, racing through the forests in the straightest yet most secluded paths possible. He leaps, feeling shameful with each scratch of a leaf upon his bare butt. He sees the peaks of Konoha roofs in the distance, almost there! Almost home… and then what? Would Sasuke follow him home? No, that didn't seem likely. Home would be safe, it had to be, or an unspoken rule would be broken. Well, in any case, there would be weapons at home. Kunai, and other sharp sharp objects. Yes, he just had to get home.

---

Sasuke doesn't bother trying to follow through the forest. He knows it would be fruitless, chasing after random paths. The best thing he could do is reach town before Naruto, and await him in dark alleys.

---

With an exhausted puff, Naruto lands in the outer skirts of town. He could see his place from here, the friendliness of its familiar rooftop beckoning just a few blocks down. He pauses in the shadows for a moment, waiting for a convenient moment to cross the roads. There are so many people out today, enjoying the sun! Oh well, if he runs fast enough, even if anyone noticed they wouldn't recognize him. Hopefully. Naruto is about to start sprinting when suddenly, a voice he recognizes floats around the corner.

"Sasuke was SO not looking at you in class!" Sakura. Oh, of all places, of all times, she's here now, around the block. Naruto trembles and hugs the shadows of the wall.

"Yes he was! YES HE WAS!! There was eye contact, you wouldn't know!" Ino's voice, how annoying and shrill. Naruto rolls his eyes, why does that Sasuke get all the girls' attention, always? Then he recalls today's rather gay encounter, why he's even in this compromised position, and gulps warily.

"You just had a booger on your face, I'll bet!"

"Why you--!!"

Naruto freezes as they walk right past him, and then just as he's about to relax again, slender but powerful arms encircle him. One hand on his mouth, thankfully muffling a yell.

"Shh I found you again." Liquid smooth whisper laps at his ear, "be careful not to make a sound, or we will certainly be caught."

Naruto blinks back tears of frustration, he can't even struggle outright or everyone else on the street will notice. Especially Sakura! Oh, how shameful that would be! Naruto thinks, at least she'll pass by soon.

But no, today is definitely not working in his favor. Sakura and Ino settle down in a coffee shop, right beside them, to continue the argument. Naruto softly groans in defeat, as Sasuke shoves him against the wall.

"Naruto, I'm just showing you what you want." Sasuke breathes lustily. He inserts a finger first, wriggling around playfully. Naruto holds his breath, his brain hammering hard in circles.

_What do I do? What do I do?!!_

He feels the tip of something smooth, and big now, gliding into himself. He clenches himself shut, willing his defenses to keep the foreign object out. To no avail, Sasuke slides steadily deeper.

"Naruto…" a light rasp against his ear. He whimpers quietly.

"You'll never have Sasuke, I know for a fact he likes long-haired girls!" Ino proclaims.

The world is fading, Naruto sees only the grainy wall in front, and feels the bitter-sweet pain behind. No way to fight back, no way to win. He is embraced by the cool presence of the other, cocooned in a private place. He is utterly powerless by circumstance, and even physically—his punctured lungs pain him. He doesn't have the drive needed to wake the fox's healing powers.

Sasuke is all the way in now, and he stays in this position, reveling in the closeness, the power, the sweetness. He then reaches around the blond, and grips the semi-erection. Naruto murmurs, trying to keep himself in check but losing.

"What about your hair! It's like practically white, you look like an old hag! Don't even think Sasuke likes you." Now Sakura, venting angrily.

Sasuke pulls out slowly, watching Naruto's every reaction. The smooth back, glimpsed under the hitched shirt, glistens with a sheen of sweat. Sasuke leans forward and licks it. Naruto moans, all the while keeping in mind people (_Sakura!!_) are just beyond the shadows. He is crying now, but trying to stop.

_Is this rape? Am I being raped?! What the fuck!_

Naruto's very posture is submission. His hands passively braced against the wall, his head turned down, his eyes closed. His legs clench closed, but that is as far as his retaliation goes. Sasuke chuckles at his good fortune. With classmates right beside them, Naruto doesn't dare cause a scene. That would be most _terribly_ embarrassing.

"Why??" Naruto hisses, keeping his voice as even as possible, tears streaming now.

"You called for me."

Naruto blinks, trying hard to remember his dream. Is Sasuke right? Did he ask for this, deep down in his subconscious? Soon he gives up thinking, as the thrusting gets faster and more urgent. His ribcage getting repeatedly pressed against the wall causes him intense pain, adding to the sensations of sex. He holds his breath often, not daring to make too much noise, strains to make his mind go elsewhere but is brought groundedly back each time his insides are penetrated.

_ha_

_ah_

…_why does this feel so good?_

"Naruto…" Sasuke blushes in the dark, "I…l-like you." Naruto blinks open his eyes, looks back at the other, takes in the absurd situation. The obscene rhythm of the thrusts, the mingling sensations of pain and pleasure. The proximity of Sasuke's face. His ebony silk hair dripping all over Naruto's bare back.

Sasuke takes one look at Naruto's striking blue eyes, which, even in the shadows glow with such ferocity and life, and he knows he's in love. He's in deep. He reads the defiance, the shame, the shock, the pain. So much expression streamed from those large eyes. Sasuke gasps and looks away quickly. He suddenly wonders if he is doing it all wrong. He stops thrusting, guilt consumes him.

"Tell me, you… you really don't want this?" Sasuke is frozen inside him, one hand resting around Naruto's cock, all movement stopped.

Naruto is surprised; he'd already given up himself. He doesn't even know how to answer, the gift of freedom is all too sudden. Sasuke drops his hands, then pulls out, his cock still throbbing; he has to hold himself in. Naruto remains resting against the wall, motionless. Sasuke stands awkwardly for a moment, then pulls Naruto in to a hug.

"I didn't… I didn't mean to… I thought you wanted…" Sasuke hesitates, then drops something on the floor, "…here are your pants."

And in a wisp, Naruto finds himself alone. He pants in the darkness, all the confusing emotions roiling around in his small frame. Finally, he grabs his pants and pulls them on roughly, not caring which way was front or back. He steps out into the light shakily, barely notices that Sakura and Ino are long gone. He trudges home, dead to his surroundings.

At home, he turns off all the lights and closes the blinds, encasing himself in absolute darkness even as the brilliant day wears on. He begins to cry, he can not stop, and he doesn't know why.

Sasuke perches thoughtfully on top of Naruto's roof, and guilt clenches his stomach as he hears Naruto's pitiful sobs.

_(end story)_

Ok, so now it's turning into more of a love story than harsh rape. We'll see. :) Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate all the fellow sadists out there heheheee3


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. : (

WARNINGS: Rape. Graphic. Don't read unless you're open-minded and not squeamish. Preferably you are also equipped with a sick mind.

_(begin story)_

**A Misunderstanding**

**Part 3**

Naruto stares blankly at his desk. Class is starting. He'd really contemplated staying home, but he didn't want to admit something was wrong. If he pretends he is ok, then he must be. Yesterday, Sunday, he'd stayed curled up in bed, only getting up to piss and shuffle around the room before falling back into his bed. At least he is up now, it is more normal; to be at school—yes, he feels almost normal.

Looking up, he tries not to stare too long at the empty desk where Sasuke should sit. The Uchiha is an absolute perfect student, and is rarely later than Naruto. The blonde frowns, tries to find something else to interest him. Ah! Sakura, always a good distraction.

She is sitting by Ino, arguing again by the looks of their body language. How stupid. _How stupid!!_ Naruto is startled by his thoughts, and realizes he no longer looks at her the same way as before. She seems so childish, so utterly infantile, arguing over trivial things with such gravity. There are more important things in the world than whether or not Sasuke likes them. _Sasuke…_ _No!_ Naruto shakes his head, annoyed by this persistent thought. At that moment, a hand taps his shoulder, and Naruto can't help but squeak when he turns to see Sasuke. Quickly enough, he regains his composure and sets his expression to a calculated, nonchalant glare.

"Meet me in the courtyard after school." Sasuke says, and glides past to his front row seat. Naruto doesn't allow his expression to change, but inside everything is aflutter. He can't concentrate on anything else, doesn't hear a bit the teacher says. This isn't much different from a regular school day, but at least today he has good reason for his selective deafness. Of course he falls dumb when the teacher asks him a question, but at least nobody suspects anything. To put him in his place, the teacher then turns to Sasuke, Sasuke the cool show-off, and asks the same question.

"um…um. Could you ask the question again?"

The classroom is silent. Sasuke, not paying attention in class? Or rather, Sasuke, letting his guard down enough to miss observing his total surroundings? The teacher stammers 'n-never mind' and answers the question himself. Sasuke feels his face redden as he feels everyone's eyes on his back.

Naruto doesn't know what to think.

---

Class is over, and Naruto picks himself up, not sure what to do next. Sasuke brushes past him, giving him a meaningful glance while he sweeps out the door first. Naruto gulps, putting his hands on his desk for support.

Sakura walks to him;

"Hey! This is the first time Sasuke shared such embarrassment with you! Did you bribe him with something, so that you won't look like the only idiot in class?"

Naruto briefly looks up, perspiring from nervous energy.

"Sa-sakura… I, I don't know, I…" he can't go on, his mind is a wreck. What did she say? He can't seem to understand. All he can think of is _meeting, by the courtyard, Sasuke._

"Ha, what a fool!" Ino passes them, "He's soo in love with you, and I can't see why!"

"If only Sasuke would get weak at the knees when I talk to him!" Sakura huffed, but quickly added "And he will, sooner or later."

Off they go again, arguing about that infernal … _Sasuke._

Naruto breathes in deep, and decides he has to do this. There is no running away, besides, he can't let Sasuke win by intimidation. No, he'll never lose to Sasuke.

---

The Uchiha stands still yet impatient, all his energy tightened into a small furl within him. He leans against the school, waiting. Will he show? Of course he'll show. Naruto never backs down, the fool.

Sasuke is about to start tapping his foot when the bright yellow head appears around the bend. Naruto approaches, and then stops a few feet away. They stand in silence.

"What do you want." Naruto speaks first, a permanent glare in his eyes. Sasuke is surprised to see that he finds this face cute, as well, besides the normal cheerful idiot face. He gathers himself before he speaks.

"It was…" Sasuke hums, "a misunderstanding."

Naruto stands there, his hands clenching into fists, his eyes getting watery at the memory. He is mad, and on the verge of tears, yet he can't even begin to understand his emotions. There is a pause.

"Is that all?" Naruto speaks as carelessly as he can, "Can I go now?"

"…Yes."

Instead of feeling relief, Naruto feels yet more anger, as if being cheated of a catharsis. He feels let down, after all that build up. He turns quickly, as his watery eyes turn into undeniably teary eyes.

"Wait!"

Naruto doesn't turn back around, as tears have begun to leak. Sasuke turns him around, to his awkward surprise.

"A bug! A bug flew into my eye!" Naruto exclaims, tears streaming down his face. But then he realizes, Sasuke is crying too, and Naruto widens his eyes in awe. He didn't think Sasuke was even capable of tears.

Without a word, Sasuke folds the other into an embrace. Naruto leans into him, and they both cry valiantly, without a sound, for a little tiny while. They cry for different reasons, but the pain is the same. Then quickly, Sasuke releases him and takes a step back. Naruto is thoroughly confused.

"Why are _you_ crying?" Naruto pesters. Sasuke smirks, rather attractively, and rubs his eyes hastily.

"A bug, wasn't it? It got me too."

They stare at each other, red-eyed, and burst into laughter at the strangeness of it all. As soon as it started, the laughter ceases. The silence hangs in the air like a heavy musk.

"Ok." Sasuke finds his voice, "I did what I did… last time, because… because you really did –-m..moan my name in your dream. And I thought, I thought… I thought you felt the same way I did for you."

He swallows, finding it hard to continue,

"It… it was wrong of me, I see now, to try and forcibly prove something I wasn't even sure about. I guess… I wanted it to be true so bad, I believed it was so."

The silence resumes. Then,

"I've never thought about you that way." Naruto feels he should say something. Sasuke bows his head, letting his hair filter him from reality.

"I… see. I've come to that conclusion myself, over the weekend." Sasuke croaks, "Let's pretend this never happened." The wretched, guilty heart-broken boy lets it hang in the air, then turns to retreat.

"B-but I could!" Naruto suddenly blurts out, then blushes fiercely. "I, I mean, I could start thinking of you that way, maybe in the future, I… I mean…" Naruto covers his face with his hands, feeling retarded. He doesn't know what made him say that; perhaps the cute _(cute?!?!?)_ way in which Sasuke looked guilty, or the shiny black hair _(I've never noticed it was this silky)_ gleaming in the light making Naruto feel sentimental.

_what the hell? could I really … what am I saying!_

Sasuke is frozen still, watching those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Do you really… mean that?" he breathes, not daring to break the spell.

"I don't know!" Naruto whines, "I don't know anything anymore!" He closes his eyes, leans against the wall, lets himself slide slowly down. He feels the coolness of a shadow pass over him, and then the light but firm weight of Sasuke's hands on his shoulders.

"Then let me kiss you, and find out the truth."

"Here?!" Naruto quickly opens his eyes and scans the area, but it seems empty enough. However, there must be a couple students hanging about training after school!

Sasuke's lips are on his suddenly, and Naruto's whole frame of view is just those closed eyes, with the long black lashes, flawless skin, and silky, silky hair. Naruto screwed shut his eyes quickly, hiding from the visual overload.

And he feels, he feels Sasuke's soft lips pressing against his own sensitive ones, feels the other's mouth parting, tongue wetting his lips, begging entry. Naruto can't understand it, but his own mouth parts, as if by magic, and he moans as Sasuke rewards him by biting his lower lip softly. And then the soft tongue slides in, a sleek foreign muscle exploring his personal cavern. Naruto returns the kiss, and _oh! it feels so good! _he feels his face flushing, his heart beating faster and faster.

A cool hand is in his hair, pulling his face forward. They kiss deeper, and Naruto even dares to thrust his tongue out for battle. Sasuke whines when Naruto flicks his tongue against his lips, and Naruto finds himself delighting in the noise. Finally, they break apart for air, and pant breathlessly at each other.

"You're… good." Naruto admits, amazed, blushing as he realizes he has an erection. Sasuke grins, and dives back for more.

The weight of Sasuke pushes Naruto to slide all the way to the ground, until they lie one atop the other, entwined in a passionate embrace. The second time they break for air, Sasuke slowly traces his hands towards Naruto's groin, intently watching Naruto's expression.

Naruto groans and grips his hand, stilling him.

"Not… here." The blond pants, barely able to speak. Sasuke grins so wide, his face could split. So it's ok! Not… here, but not a rejection! He stands up, and then gives a hand to the shaky Naruto. Once again they stand looking at each other, but there is finally relief, and understanding.

_(end story)_

I don't know… I could call this the end, or I could tease lots more sex scenes from it? Heh heh heh. Can't be rape anymore, would have to be consensual since you can't rape the willing!


End file.
